


Quiet

by seabirb



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Just Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabirb/pseuds/seabirb
Summary: Just sex, that's all. Don't ask me why i wrote this idek.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into another collection of one-shots and make it smut only, and if you want cheese as well as smut go to my other one but idk, feedback is appreciated lol.

Liara gasped as Alex gently nibbled on her neck. He had her against the wall, right next to Engineering. His hands trailed all over her body, groping certain places. As much as she wanted him to tear off her clothes right then and there and fuck her til she couldn't walk, she knew the crew right next door would easily be able to hear everything they'd do.

Shepard loosened her suit a bit, giving him access to her sopping wet folds. She moaned quietly as he grazed across her clit, exploring the area below it. Now he was just teasing her, he knew what she wanted, what she  _needed,_ but he wanted to make her wait for it. She dug her nails in his shoulder in an attempt to speed him up. With a sly grin, he obliged.

He made tight circles around her clit, making her bury her head in his neck and moan. 

"S-shepard," She mumbled in his ear, her nails still dug into his skin. "The others will hear.." 

He smiled at her before quickening his pace. "Good, let them hear."

She bit her lip and groaned as she felt a finger go inside. He moved slowly, not letting her over the edge. He inserted another digit, and she let out a high pitched whimper. 

"Fuck, Shepard.." She could barely get the words out as he moved faster, finger fucking her with a passion. He growled in her ear, a feral growl, one of pure, animalistic lust.

"Fuck me, Alex. Please.." The words came out in a hushed gasp. She was trying her best not to be loud, as there were about 5 of the crew in the room right next to them.

Without second thought, Shepard roughly turned her around. Her hands and stomach faced the wall, and she gasped as she felt Alex give her ass a hard smack. He unbuckled his pants, and drove himself home in a single fluid motion. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from moaning out.

He thrust relentlessly, and the sound of his animalistic grunts and growls of pleasure made her melt. He adjusted himself until he found her g-spot. He knew he did when Liara almost screamed. He made sure to pound into it with every thrust, and she wasn't able to contain her moans. 

"Tell me what you want," Shepard growled in her ear. "Let me hear you."

She couldn't stop moaning, and eventually stopped trying to hold back. Her mind faded as she came, her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. She could feel her juices dripping down her thigh. Alex didn't stop or slow down. Instead, he went harder and faster than before. The lower decks of the Normandy were filled with her moans and screams of pleasure.

He flipped her over and lifted her up. She bounced on his cock like she was born to do it. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness, the way her warmth melted his very being. Being inside her was pure heaven. 

"Oh f-fuck, Alex.." She whimpered in his ear and he grinned. He dug his nails in her hips and smashed her hips into his. 

"Cum for me," He growled. "Right the fuck now." His deep voice in her ear, the cussing, the demanding, the feeling of his cock going all the way inside her, sent her over the edge. Her walls pulsated around his cock, and finally he came inside her. They chose not to meld this time, as it was an extremely sensual and emotional experience.

They realize that probably everyone on the Normandy heard them, and quickly began cleaning themselves off. But, it was totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not too proud of this one. Maybe it's cuz im gay and naturally better at writing about dicks, but hey, if you liked it please give feedback


End file.
